oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Star Sprite
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 03:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Source Omg how dare you use my Source?!?!?! Just kidding, it's cool! ;) -- 03:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Also could you make your brightness settings in game as high as it could be? It's a preference. -- 03:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Image names Hi Star Sprite, thank you for uploading an image to the RuneScape wiki. However it has been moved/re-uploaded to box.png}} File:Mystery box.png as per the Images and media policy, specifically this subsection. In the future, it would be helpful if you could upload images under a more suitable or descriptive name. Thank you, 06:27, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, you don't need to capitalize everything, you know :P 15:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Could've just asked me to delete the Mr Mordaut image you know. :P -- 01:13, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Looks fantastic! I remember when I first tried; it was a disaster. I ended up having someone help me. -- 04:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Use for speedy deletions. -- 04:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Signature Great job on the signature! Instead of putting your source code use ~~~~ to sign. The source code for your signature is located here. -- 04:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Needless to say this lessens spam. Put this into your prefs |— Star Sprite (talk)}} 17:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, why not. Just don't forget to use ~~~~ to sign. -- 00:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome templates Hi Star. Thanks a lot for welcoming users. One thing, can you use the following code instead of the old one? . This will put the template's code in the user's talk page. We always do that here :). 13:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! 14:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RS3 image upload While we do appreciate your attempt to improve the wiki, your upload is of a subject that relates to RuneScape 3. This wiki is for the Old School RuneScape game; continuing to upload inappropriate files will be considered vandalism. The relevant wiki for RuneScape 3 servers may be found here. Thank you. 08:49, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Yeah that's really no big issue to be concerned about; since your signature contains an image and you're adding your signature the wiki assumes you're adding an image to the page, which technically you are. It happens to me too but it's nothing to worry about. :) -- 04:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) antivandalism use warning templates like and 19:53, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :their user talk 20:10, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spammurz Those nubs! 02:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming It's a pleasure to help, i'll do more the coming weeks probably ;) "But please try to remember that this wiki is in ''en." ''I wrote something in french somewhere ? If yes i'm really sorry about that ! Agaard - discussion 20:59, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights I've given you the Rollback tool, since I believe you have a need for it, and that you're eligible for it. Read up on the page so you're familiar with it. -- 02:13, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Baldur's Gate - Go for the eyes, Boo, go for the eyes! I've played Baldur's Gate since i'm 5 years old (I didn't understand the dialogs), it's been for 13 years, so yes, i've played this game! ;) Agaard - discussion 18:09, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadows Hi there Star, When you have a few minutes to spare, could you remove the shadows (the brown outlining that's usually on the bottom part of the image, not the black surrounding it) off your recently uploaded inventory images? No hurry, just a small detail I've noticed. Thanks, and have a nice Christmas day :) 19:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Crossbows We try to go by in-game name if possible. This allows people to find items easier. So for the metal crossbows; they are listed as Metal c'bow. 18:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC)